Heero Gets a Personality
by Universal Twin-Sailor Ryoko
Summary: Heero gets a personality- Relena is tortured- Lots of fun! this is my first fic please be nice
1. Default Chapter Title

Katie: Lets see now, everything is set! The only thing we need is guests! Right(*Snaps* all the  
chaecters from Gundam Wing appear, including Relena.) DAMN IT! SHE WASNT SUPPOSED  
TO COME! Oh well, she can be the entertainment! (refering, of course to Relena) How is  
everyone- Hey wait! Ryoko, Aeka, Tenchi! What are you guys doing here? This party was just  
supposed to be for the Gundam Wing charecters, your guy's party is later!  
  
Ryoko: Oh! It is? Well I sensed your telepathic waves bringin' em all to a perty. Well I figured  
it'd be a perfect time for Tenchi and I to have a little fun with out any interuptions (she glares at  
Aeka) But then as i was about to teleport she grabbed me, and I ended up bringing her too!  
  
Aeka: Well I couldnt very well let you take away Lord Tenc...(*BOOOM!)  
  
Tenchi: (sounding very unemotional) Aeka. oh no. You have spontaniously combusted. darn.  
  
Loa: NO! It was I, the Great Twin of Katie, Loa! Who blew that foul excuse for a Ryoko-rival  
up!  
  
Ryoko: I couldve done that, but I thought you would be upset Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi: I only kept her around cuz she was rich, and I hoped after becoming Prince of Jurai, I  
could rule the universe.  
  
Katie: Sorry Tenchi that position is filled by Me and My Twin here. Loa do sit down! Theres an  
open seat on the opposite side of Heero ( FYI im on one side and relena is on the other)  
  
Relena: No there isn't! Im sitting here! (Katie pulls out Relena's chair out from underneath her,  
and kicks her away. Then offers the seat to Loa)  
  
Quatre: Now that wasnt nice. If this is a party, then we should all... which reminds me, why are  
we havin this party?  
  
Katie: Simple! I needed a plot for my fanfic!  
  
Wufei: You insult the men in this room with that crappy reason! You are a disgrace for even an  
Onna!  
  
Katie: Omea o korosu!  
  
Heero: Hey thats my line! Omea o korosu!  
  
Katie: Fine anything for my sweet, loveable Heero!  
  
Heero: Omea o korosu.  
  
Loa: Thats not nice.  
  
Katie: Yeah, why would you wanna kill me?  
  
Duo: Hey! Get your hands off ladies! Heero's mine!  
  
Hilde: DUO!  
  
Duo: Uhhhh... Did I say that out loud?  
  
Katie: No, I just magnified what u were thinkin so we could all hear the intelligent things goin  
on in there!  
  
Trowa: Hmmm... this could prove some what interesting.  
  
Wufei: You braided Baka! I dont want to sit by this flamer! THIS IS AN INJUSTICE!!!!  
  
Loa:Yeah we know, everything is an injustice. Well, Ill show you injustice!(Loa disapears.)  
  
Quatre: Now Now! Lets all be nice! Its Duos decision!  
  
Tenchi: Hmmmm...Ryoko, you wanna go some place and be ALONE. These gay auras im  
sensing is gettin to me.  
  
Ryoko: Yeah! Lets get it on! (Ryoko and Tenchi Disapear)  
  
Katie: Great all my guest are leavin!  
  
Relena: (lying in a lump on the floor) Heero you wanna go some place and be alone too?  
(Loa just reappeared)  
  
Loa Katie and Heero: NOOOOO!! Omea o korosu!!!!!!!!!  
  
Loa and Katie: Let us take care of this! Now Princess its time for a waltz! (we begin blating the  
place where her feet are, makin her jump)  
  
Me Love Tea: Hmmmm... so this is where that inter-fic tunnel leads!  
  
Relena: You GUUYYYYYSSS!!!!!HEEEEEEELLLLLPPPPPPPPP!  
HEEEEERRRRRRROOOO!!!  
  
Me Love Tea: OOOOHH! This looks FUN! ( she pulls chairs up and everyone is arranged like an  
audience)  
  
Group: (chants) KILL HER! KILL HER!  
  
Quatre: COME ON YOU GUYS! NONONO dont kill her! ( Groups huddles and whispers)   
  
Group: Break! Ohhhh Quatre you such a bad ass!  
  
Quatre: Yeah Babay, I know, true true  
  
Group: TORTURE TORTURE TORTURE-(this keeps up)  
  
Katie: Well Loa shall we do as they ask!  
  
Loa: Yes giving into peer pressure never leads ya wrong!  
  
( Relena is in the middle of a green field suddenly she looks up and gasps)  
Relena: Theres a baby in that sun! That could only mean one thing! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
LaLa: Lala sees new friend!  
  
Teletubbies: OOOOOOOOOOHHHHH! Lets "greet" our new friend"! (Teletubbies drag a  
screaming Relena away)  
  
Katie: (Smiles - everyone is now watching the TV where the Teletubbies and Relena just were,  
then blows up the TV) Well that took care of that! Relena will no torture for a good year or so  
before they finally finish her off.  
  
Loa: Relena will be our example that no one escapes the wrath of the TWINS!  
  
Katie and Loa: MWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Trowa: But! But! Those poor teletubbies are stuck with Relena! (Group Sweatdrops)  
  
Quatre: WHY CANT WE WATCH HER BEING TORTURED!  
WWWWWWHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trowa: Now Now Quatre! I have a solution.   
  
Quatre: Yeah? What?  
  
Trowa: How about we kill Wufei? Will that make you feel better?  
  
Quatre(Nods through tears) yyyyyyeeeeeeeeesssssss.....( he picks up his violen and uses the bow  
to stab wufei in the eye)  
  
Wufei: You stupid BAKA! This is injustice and disgraceful I....  
  
Loa: OH! Dont kill him yet i have to give him a present!  
  
Wufei: HUH?  
  
What is this mysterious present Loa has for Wufei? What will Quatre and Trowa do to sufice  
their blood-lust? And What of Heero who hasnt spoken for quite a while? And why the hell has  
Heero not yet gotten his personality? Wait for my sequal! 


	2. Default Chapter

  
Oh Yeah a dont own   
any of the charecter ya know what im gunna say so! well as for those people who disapprove of me   
picking on certain charecters well thsi is a humerous fic dont take it so seriously! TTFN!  
  
Wufei: Huh? A gift? But I thought you didnt like me!  
  
Loa: No one said did. But I decided that you deserved a gift anyway! Ta-Da!  
(Loa pulls from out of no where a miniature nataku, the only diferences are it   
a miniature doll aprin on, a wig, and its colored purple.)  
  
Wufei: Nataku! WHAT DID U DO?!  
  
Loa: Well, I shrunk it down to travel size. Then I thought about how the gundams  
always get so dirty, hence the aprin, and those odd pointy things on it's head?  
They were just so ugly! As for the color, I thought that that was your type of  
peoples symbol?  
  
Wufei: SYMBOL!!!!!! IM NOT LIKE THAT FLAMMER DUO!!!!!! YOU HAVE MADE NATAKU AND I APPEAR WEAK ONNA!  
  
Loa: Well with the way you rant on about women being weak, one cant help but wonder what gender you  
prefer if not women?  
  
Wufei: GGGGGRRRRRRRR!!!! Now how am I supposed to pilot it! Answer me women!  
(Katie appears in between Loa and Wufei)  
  
Katie: LOA! That was mean! Dont worry Wufei I'll fix it!  
( Katie points at Wufei who is clutching Nataku, and Wufei shrinks so that he is now small enough  
to pilot the mini Nataku)  
  
Loa: OH! A DOLLY!  
  
Katie: Yes, but he doesnt go well with a purple gundam! HHHMMMM.... but pink does!  
( Wufei suddenly is dressed in a pink dress complete with makeup and wig!)  
  
Loa: Much better!  
( Loa proceeds to use Nataku to stomp the life out of Dolly Wufei)  
  
Wufei: INNNNNNJJJJUUUUSTTTTICEE!  
  
Loa: Like i said before, Ill show you injustice!  
( Loa who has just finished destroying Wufei, and used the Self-Destruct button to blow up Nataku  
begins complaining about wanting to have more fun)  
  
Katie: Hmmmmmmmmmm... Fic-Writer huddle!  
(Loa Me Love Tea and Katie huddle together)  
  
Katie: Ive been thinkin, there are actualy people who dont like Heero the best!  
  
MLT and Loa: GASP! NOOOOO!  
  
Katie: Yes, there are. And I Believe I have a solution, that will change their minds and allow   
us to have quite a lot of fun.  
  
Loa: Oh!! Tell us!  
  
MLT: Yes you must!  
  
Katie: ok, well if there arent any Gundam Wing charecters left, but Heero, then   
all the fans will have no one else to love but Heero!  
  
MLT: Excelent plan!  
  
Loa: But how do you propse we get rid of all the charecters...OH! You dont mean..  
  
Katie: Yes, I do, if we kill all the other charecters then all will realize Heero's greatness  
  
MLT: Your right this does sound fun!  
  
Loa: Hehe I will enjoy this!  
  
Katie FIRST we have to get all the others here!  
( Katie snaps her fingers, and Milliardo, Noin, Une, Treiz, and Dorothy appear)  
  
Noin: Oh a party! Just like our old school days Zechs!  
  
Milliardo: Im no longer a partyboy Noin, Im a soldier a true hero, whos hands are too  
bloody to..  
  
Une: Your hands look fine!  
  
Treiz: How can you tell? Hes whereing gloves!  
  
Noin: They have a point..  
  
Milliardo: Idiots... I am a true warrior, I dont have time for this!  
  
Katie: Uh u guys theres food over there!  
  
New Arrivals: FFFFFFFFOOOOOOOODDD!!  
  
Loa: That ought to take care of them until we finish the others off-HEY!  
( Quatre and Trowa upset that they werent going to be able to kill Wufei decided to fight to the death instead.)  
  
Loa: That aint fair!  
  
Katie:(shrugs shoulders) oh well it will still be fun to watch.( Quatre and TYrowa are duking it out with Sandrock  
and heavyarms action figures- and neither side is winning)  
  
Quatre: Damn! It seems we are even, and thats no fun at all!  
  
Trowa:...  
  
Quatre: hehe I can fix it though( pulls out wing zero custom)  
  
Trowa: NO! Not Wing Zero Custom!!!!!  
  
Quatre: Yes! Mwahahaha! Now omae o korosu!  
  
Heero:Thats my line!  
  
Quatre: Mwahahaha(throws WZC at trowas head)  
  
Trowa: I am defeated.(unfortunatly- or perhaps fortunatly the sharpeness to Trowas hair causes the  
leg of wing zero custom to fly back and kill quatre also)  
  
Catherine: No! Trowa! Before you go, you must tell me, what the Winner Family Vault Code is!  
  
Trowa: Cathy....(dies)  
  
Catherine: NO!!!!!  
  
MLT: Hey- why didnt you just go through Quatre if all you were after was his money?  
  
Catherine: Bacause by using Trowa, I could cover my tracks!  
  
Loa: smart...  
  
Zechs: Oh poor girl! You must be so sad that your love has died!  
  
Catherine: Actually...  
  
Zechs: As a true soldier, it is my duty to allow you to join your love!  
  
Catherine: NOOO!!!!!(Zechs fires gun catherine is dead)  
  
Treiz: Idiot...  
  
Alright what will happen next? how will the others die? and why the hell is it titled heero gets a personality?  
find out in the third chapter. AN: listen people i like all the GW charecter-except relena im just making fun of  
them becuz i want to! in fact i make fun of everyone-except heero, i cant bring myself to it! so please stop saying  
dont pick on duo ect becuz im not serious-if i were i think id be spendiung my days in a padded white room... RandR!  
thanx! 


End file.
